Sports wagering is legal in only three states within the United States. However, Nevada is the only state with a full range of legalized sports wagering. To that end, Nevada has sports books in many casinos throughout the state. In Nevada, wagers on sporting events can be made at a sports book counter, online via known mobile applications and kiosks. However, current kiosks suffer from various drawbacks.
It would be advantageous to develop a sports-wagering kiosk which overcomes the drawbacks of the current sports-wagering kiosks.